Love at Grimmauld Place
by satin-skies
Summary: Harry now lives at Grimmauld Place. Depression sinks in after Sirius's death. Draco appears one night and feeling develope between the two enemies. HD slash in later chapters...Plez read and reveiw! This is my first fic I swear it will get good!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing Author note: This is the first fic I have written in a very long time so I'm a little rusty but I swear it will get a lot better!!! Plez read and review!!!!!  
  
Life at number twelve, Grimmauld Place has changed dramatically. It is no longer the home Harry has dreamed about all his life, it has become, yet another reminder that he was never meant to love. First his parents, then Cedric and now Sirius.  
  
Lupin had arranged for Harry to live permanently at Sirius's home but it was little consolation. Harry spent most of his summer in his room looking out into the desolate backyard. He rarely ever attended the Order meetings and was only seen when he came down to eat and even then it was met with dead silence and the occasional 'thanks.'  
  
During the most recent Order meeting Lupin expressed his concern for Harry.  
  
"There has to be something we can do for him. I've tried everything. Moved him from the Dursley's, bought him everything he could possibly want and he still just sits there. Albus, I don't know what to do anymore." Lupin sank back into his seat and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at the end of the kitchen table, he looked pensively at Lupin then rose from his chair and poured a cup of tea and handed it to him. "I understand your concern, Remus," The wise man spoke returning to his seat, "but, Harry is going through a very painful lose. His whole life has been filled with pain and what happened in the department of mysteries to Sirius was the last heartbreak Harry wants and should experience for the rest of his life. The best thing we could do for him now is be there for him, but, also give him space." Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"Maybe we should have his friends visit to try to cheer him up!" Tonks suggested.  
  
"That's a brilliant idea Tonks!" Mandungus chimed in.  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll send the invitee to the Weasley's and Hermione, Tonks go tell Harry." Lupin pulled out some spare parchment and ink and began writing as Tonks ran out of the room, her pink spiked hair swayed as she ran. Mundungus and Dumbledore discussed back ups and strategies for the up-coming war. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Clay Aiken (unfortunately)  
  
Sorry it took so long to update I was in NY for a competition!!  
  
Tonks reached the landing to where Harry's room was, she walked in to find Harry staring out this window with his music blaring.  
  
"Harry!...Harry!...silencio!" Tonks screamed.  
  
Harry turned when the music stopped, upon seeing Tonks he motioned for her to come in.  
  
"What was that garbage you were playing?"  
  
"It wasn't garbage! It was Clay Aiken!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's an American singer...he's quite good."  
  
This was the most Harry has said the whole summer so Tonks kept the conversation on Clay.  
  
"So you think he's cute, don't you?" She gave him a sly smile when Harry blushed and looked at his feet.  
  
Ever since Harry said he was gay earlier in the school year everyone was very proud and supportive of him for having the courage to come out so he was never uncomfortable talking about guys.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are coming to stay for the summer!"  
  
Harry's smile quickly changed to worry. He leapt off the bed and started rummaging through his drawers. "What am I gonna wear! He can't see me like this!"  
  
Tonks immediately knew Harry meant Ron. Harry and Ron dated all through their fifth year, but, after Sirius's death they agreed they were more brothers than lovers. "Harry relax, breath...it's just Ron." Harry smiled and hugged Tonks and thanked her. She left his room amazed at how happier Harry seemed to just have someone talk to him about something other than Sirius's death or Voldemort.   
  
I know its crap but it gets sooooooooo much better trust me!!!! Plez review 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I appreciate it soooooo much!  
  
The next morning Harry was woken quite abruptly by something very heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a sea of brunette and red hair. He immediately embraced his two best friends.  
  
"Harry dear I haven't seen you in years!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"IN YEARS!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
They all laughed and piled off Harry. Hermione began inspecting the room while Ron watched Harry fumble around for his glasses. When Harry placed his glasses on his face he immediately blushed and looked away from Ron's gaze.  
  
They spent hours catching up and talked about school which was still two months away. Upon seeing the weed infested backyard Hermione suggested they all clean it and make a proper memorial to Sirius. Harry went silent and looked away. Ron instinctively slipped his hand into Harry's and rubbed soothing circles around his back with the other.  
  
"It's alright mate, we know you don't want to believe he's gone, but, sometimes it's for the best."  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry with her hands on her lap. "Ron is right Harry, maybe it's time to let go."  
  
Harry stood up and walked to the window. He looked out and imagined how nice it would be. With a frown on his face he finally agreed to let go of his godfather. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing!!!  
  
The next day it rained all day. Around dinner the thunder rolled in. They all still ate well. Harry seemed much happier and joined in on many of the conversations. After dinner they sat in the study and talked about the good old days and Harry felt good talking about Sirius. He felt he was keeping Sirius's memory alive.  
  
At around eleven o'clock Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off to bed. When they reached their landing a thunderous pound came from down the stairs.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione squeaked, clutched to Ron's arm.  
  
"I don't know...thunder?" Harry stated uncertainly.  
  
Just as Harry placed his hand on the knob to his bedroom two more pounds rang through the house.  
  
"Who could that be knocking at this hour?" Lupin's voice came from downstairs.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione crept down the stairs and saw Lupin open the door revealing Mad-eye Moody.  
  
"Alastor! Where have you been!?!" Tonks voice came from the hallway.  
  
She was followed by Mundungus, who only had boxers on and Dumbledore, who wore a red and gold robe over his nightgown. Tonks approached Mad-eye. Her, now, long, curly blonde hair cascading down her purple robe.  
  
"Well, where have you been...and what is that?" Tonks asked noticing a bundle of clothing in his arms.  
  
"Let's talk in the kitchen." Moody growled.  
  
As the five walked down the stairs Moody yelled,  
  
"You three! Stop hiding and come on!"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen and sat at the table with Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks and Mundungus.  
  
"So, where have you been?" Tonks said irritably.  
  
Moody's magical eye was spinning in all directions, Harry had to look down in order not to get sick.  
  
"I've been scouting around London looking for good, strong wizards to join the order. However, while searching through Hogsmeade I found this on the side of the road."  
  
Moody placed the bundle on the table, suddenly a hand slipped out of the heap. Everyone except Moody and Dumbledore jumped back from the table in fright. Dumbledore pushed his half-moon spectacles further up his nose then looked to Moody.  
  
"How far was he from the Manor?"  
  
"About ten miles." Moody replied.  
  
Dumbledore rose and pulled the hood down from the person's head. Everyone stared at the unconscious boy on the kitchen table.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing do I own!!  
  
Author's note: Thank you all of you who have reviewed!!!! Love you all!! I swear the good stuff is coming!!!  
  
'Draco Malfoy' Harry's mind said 'What was he doing in Hogsmeade in the middle of a thunderstorm?'  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the young Ginny Weasley. "Harry? Are you okay? You've hardly touched your lunch."  
  
"Sorry Gin, I'm just thinking."  
  
"About Sirius?"  
  
"...Yeah, but, it's fine, don't worry." Harry replied smiling weakly.  
  
That afternoon Ginny and the trio went out back to begin working on Sirius's memorial. Once all the weeds had been pulled Harry decided to take a break. He threw himself on the ground and gazed at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a brilliant shade of pink. Harry felt warm inside, it was the best he has felt in a long time.  
  
"Hey guys after this we should redo the house, it's falling apart."  
  
The rest of them laughed like Harry was crazy. Harry looked at his friends and smiled then looked at the decrepit house when something caught his eye. One of the curtains moved, but, Harry thought nothing of it and got up to go inside for dinner. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I = no ownership  
  
Harry came out of the bathroom after washing up to find Lupin with a plate of food.  
  
"What's with the food?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry, could you bring this up to Draco while I finish dinner?" Lupin begged.  
  
"Why can't he just come down and get it himself?" Harry asked with a hint of dislike in his voice.  
  
"Don't question me Harry James Potter, just bring it up to him and do this favor please!" Lupin stated this as a command not a plead.  
  
"Fine." Harry obeyed.  
  
"He's in the guest room next to yours." Lupin called after him.  
  
Harry reached the landing and approached Draco's room. He knocked, but no one answered.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy open the door or your gonna starve tonight cause I'm not coming back!"  
  
Seconds later Harry heard a muffled voice say something that sounded like 'come in'. Harry opened the door to a dark room. Small rays of light escaped through the closed curtains. Harry walked over and opened one of the curtains and found the blonde haired boy laying face down on his bed. Harry placed the plate on the end table next to Draco's head. Harry glanced over but Malfoy's head was turned away.  
  
Harry sighed and turned to walk out when something caught his eye.  
  
"Hey! You have the Clay CD too!"  
  
Like a flash of lightning Draco leapt off the bed and snatched the CD away from Harry.  
  
"Get your grubby paws off my things." Malfoy growled.  
  
"Why are you here? Did you join the Order or something?"  
  
"I wouldn't join your muggle fan club!"  
  
"Then what? You're a spy for Voldemort?"  
  
"I don't care about the bloody war! As far as I'm concerned which ever side wins is the side I support."  
  
"So why did you run away?"  
  
"I didn't want the dark mark to ruin this perfect skin unless I'm sure I support Voldemort."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "So why do you stay up here all the time?"  
  
"'Cuz I don't feel like wasting my time cleaning a backyard."  
  
"You were watching us!"  
  
"Don't get your thing in a knot Potter!"  
  
The heat in Harry's face rose suddenly and his fists were clenched. He never broke his gaze from Draco nor Draco from Harry's.  
  
"Harry! Dinner!" Lupin's voice rang.  
  
Harry took one last look at Draco then marched out of the room. Malfoy stood there in the center of his room smirking, 'he is so easy', Draco stared at the CD in his hand and felt the familiar tightening in his pants he usually feels when looking at Clay too long. He walked over and shut his door and got busy relieving his tension.  
  
Hmm...the plot thickens!!! Plez review!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!  
  
Author's note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it!!!  
  
As the weeks went by Draco became more comfortable with his new surroundings and began coming down stairs for meals.  
  
The backyard was nearly completed, all there was left to do was to plant the flowers. Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to Diagon Alley for the seeds while Harry stayed behind, on Lupin's orders, and mowed the lawn.  
  
Draco, like always, was watching from his bedroom window, except, he wasn't watching the surroundings like he did at first. He found himself watching Harry. He became fascinated by the way Harry's muscles moved and how his hair glistened with seat. Draco quickly looked away. For the past few weeks Draco has dreamed of Harry. He cleared his mind and tried to concentrate on something else but when he looked back his eyes widened and his thoughts became fuzzy. Harry had removed his shirt. Draco marveled at his toned, bronzed body and became very aroused watching the sweat drip down Harry's chest. In a panic he shut the blinds and practically ran downstairs to get a glass of water.  
  
He ran into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water, but, instead of drinking it he dumped it on his head. He sat at the kitchen table and breathed slowly. He closed his eyes and began petting Crookshanks, who was lying on the chair next to him. He slowly began to relax. Draco became so focused on Crookshanks purring he didn't notice Harry enter the kitchen.  
  
"So,"  
  
Draco jumped in his chair at the sound of Harry's voice causing Crookshanks to leap off the chair in fright.  
  
"You decided to finally stop watching me and leave your lair." Harry said.  
  
"What makes you think I was staring at you?"  
  
"Maybe it was the dazed look on your face every time I looked up at you."  
  
"It wasn't a 'dazed' look, I was just frowning at how pathetic you were!"  
  
"So you were watching me!" Harry yelled triumphantly knowing he had won the fight.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to Harry so that gave him the advantage of intimidation. He was so close to Harry there lips were mere inches apart. Harry's eyes widened in shock as Draco placed both hands on Harry's bare shoulders.  
  
"Scared Potter?"  
  
Draco felt the heat rise between Harry and himself. He watched Harry intently. He saw how Harry refused to make eye contact.  
  
"Harry! Where back!" Draco heard Hermione yell.  
  
Harry slide out of Draco's grasped and ran out of the room. Draco smirked to himself as he wiped Harry's sweat off his hands. 'This is gonna be a fun summer' he thought to himself. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say!  
  
Harry ran out of the kitchen and was greeted by his friends.  
  
"Harry are you okay? You look really pail." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, mate maybe you should get some water?" Ron suggested, sounding very concerned  
  
"NO! The last thing I need is water!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Okay. Calm down before you have a heat stroke! You know according to 'Common Muggle Illnesses' that's very common." Hermione stated.  
  
"Well of course it's common if it wasn't then it wouldn't be in the book!" Ron responded.  
  
Harry laughed, "What did you guys get?"  
  
"Roses, daisies...all in beautiful colors." Ginny explained.  
  
"Great! We'll plant them tomorrow. I'm gonna go shower before dinner." Harry said and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A half hour later Harry exited the bathroom to his favorite scent: Steak. He got changed and came down and saw that Lupin made Harry's favorite meal: Steak, mashed potatoes and green beans because he worked so hard on the backyard. Harry was so full after dinner he thought he would explode.  
  
After dinner Lupin asked Harry to check on Draco.  
  
"Please Harry! He disappeared after the mail came and I want to make sure it wasn't from his father."  
  
"If you care so much you do it."  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me young man!" Lupin's yell echoed through the vacant halls.  
  
Harry silently got up and walked up the stairs. When he reached the landing he heard something he knew to well: crying.  
  
Draco's door was opened a bit and Harry peered in to see the blonde sitting on his bed crying. Harry cautiously entered the room.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Go away Potter!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was just dumped! Happy!" Draco yelled ten turned away from Harry.  
  
"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No I don't want to bloody talk about it! Just go away!"  
  
Draco began crying again. Harry turned away and found a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. Harry bent down and un-crumpled it.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
I can't do this anymore. My father has become suspicious  
and I feel as if he knows. I think for our own safety that  
we stop our relationship. I'm sorry.  
All my love,  
Blaise Harry read the letter twice and the same stunned look appeared every time.  
  
"Oh my God! You're gay!"  
  
Draco's crying immediately stopped and Harry's words were met with complete silence. 


End file.
